Traditional computer interfaces for selling (or otherwise presenting information on) goods and services rely on a flat, two-dimensional “menu”-style interface, in which text or icons representing the goods or services are presented in a menu, list, grid, or other such arrangement. The text or icons are presented without context, usually using a white or plain-colored background. The interface may group the goods by category, and may even have sub-interfaces or sub-stores dedicated to these categories, but the categories are still limited to a two-dimensional, context-free interface. While users may be accustomed to interfaces of this type, they may still have difficultly in locating a desired item or service due to the lack of context and/or visual feedback. Often, a user may resort to typing in a keyword or product name into a search entry box.
This navigational difficulty may be exacerbated if the user is using a touchscreen-based device, such as a smartphone or tablet PC. The touchscreen may be smaller than that of a desktop or laptop monitor, and the user may not have access to a keyboard with which to type in search terms. The user, therefore, may have to resort to scanning or swiping through long lists or icons in order to locate a desired good or service. A need therefore exists for an improved interface for computer-based shopping for goods, services, and/or information.